


Joker's Proposal

by Casandraelf



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Chester is a Dick, Hunter!Chester, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, possible dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandraelf/pseuds/Casandraelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Chosen Undead whores himself out to pay for some much-needed Moss Clumps that a crooked merchant is selling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joker's Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Whee, moar gay Dark Souls smut! So sue me, I like the headcanon of Chester having come into Oolacile thanks to Amygdala shenanigans.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy Chester being a little shit to Erik!

Chester had quite a bit of fun stalking and attacking people foolish enough to stumble into his little section of Oolacile, but his latest target really got his attention, especially when he managed to mercilessly slaughter him in a brawl. Scamming Undead visitors was amusing enough, but that got old rather quickly.  
It seemed, however, that his luck was starting to change, as the Undead he invaded was apparently looking for him. Just when he thought he would meet his blade for real, the Undead surprised him by speaking, not even touching his sword.  
  
“…So you’re the one who jumped me earlier? How come?”  
  
A smirk formed behind Chester’s maniacal porcelain grin before he gave his response.  
  
“It gets oh so dull standing here waiting for someone to come along, so I decided to entertain myself,” he said with a chuckle before continuing.  
  
“Got snatched off by a shadowy limb and dragged into the past, did you?”  
  
He was fairly certain that behind the Undead’s visor was a surprised, confused expression. This guess was only cemented by his response.  
  
“Y-yeah, but how’d you know?”  
“That’s exactly what happened to me. We’re both strangers in this strange land, but at least there’s two of us, right?”  
  
The Undead rubbed the back of his helmeted head sheepishly before giving his response.  
  
“Yeah…I guess.”  
  
There was a brief but awkward silence before Chester broke it, his words accompanied with a chuckle.  
  
“Well, no sense in dwelling on the past, right boy? Come now, if you need anything, I’ve probably got it.”  
  
He nearly burst out laughing when he saw the warrior cock his head to the side as he considered what to do.  
  
“Oh relax, boy! I’m not going to hurt you! Come on, I’ve got moss clumps, green blossoms, ammunition, Humanity, you name it, I’ve got it!”  
“Okay…I guess I’ll take some moss clumps. Buying them’s my only option here, right?”  
“Excellent choice my good man! Now if you’ll just give me ninety-nine thousand so-”  
“Wait, _what?!_ I don’t have that much! Are you mad?!”  
  
And out came the Undead’s fangs as he expressed his disgust at being vastly overcharged. Chester didn’t really have any need for so many souls. Really, the only reason why he charged so much was to see the responses he’d get. Still, he felt an odd sort of attraction towards this particular Undead, the kind that made him want to push his buttons just to see how he’d respond.  
  
“Careful now, boy, you don’t want to get physical with me, now do you? I’m quite a capable fighter, as you no doubt know. Not many people survive an encounter with Marvelous Chester of Carim, after all,” he replied with a chuckle. Truthfully, he wasn’t from Carim at all. In fact, he was sure that this armor-clad Undead wouldn’t have even heard of the place he came from, nor would he have been able to survive it, since his homeland would demand great speed and agility, things that were all but impossible in a full suit of armor. Had his weapons not been destroyed and his Hunter’s Tools stripped from him, Chester would likely have been able to effortlessly defeat this visitor.  
  
Oh well, he would have to make do with what he had. He let out another chuckle as he took notice of how the Undead’s hands were trembling with barely contained rage. When he couldn’t contain it any longer, he managed to pin the Hunter-turned-con man against the stone wall, his fist raised.  
  
“Choose your next words wisely, fool, lest you invoke the wrath of the Chosen Undead, Erik of Astora,” he snapped, hoping his title would get some sort of reaction out of the grinning fiend that wasn’t an infuriating laugh.  
  
Needless to say, he got the very response he didn’t want, causing him to growl in frustration as he drew back his fist to punch Chester…only to be surprised at how quickly the man grabbed his wrist.  
  
“W-well then, Erik of Astora, how about this: If you do me a little favor, I could give you quite the discount on your moss clumps. You can’t get it if you attack me, though.”  
  
After a few moments, Erik released his fist before pulling back, Chester letting go of his wrist before chuckling.  
  
“I knew you were a reasonable chap, boy,” he said with a chuckle as he smoothed out his wrinkled clothes.  
“Enough of your prattling, what is this favor you want of me?”  
  
Erik was clearly not in the mood for bullshit as he folded his arms over his chest. If his body language indicated anything, it showed that he would very likely hate the masked man’s proposal.  
  
“Oh, it’s quite simple, really. You see, as a man, I have needs, needs that I would normally satisfy with a woman, but as there are none around…”  
“…you want me to take care of it, right?”  
  
Chester looked at the warrior, genuinely surprised by his response, even if his face wasn’t visible.  
  
“You’re quite perceptive, aren’t you, my friend? Yes, if you would be so kind, please help me. You do want those moss clumps, yes? I doubt you’ll be able to do it with your hel-”  
  
He fell silent as he watched Erik pull off his helmet, revealing light skin, long, thick brown hair tied back in a ponytail and amber eyes, made all the more distinct by the black sclera.  
  
“Well…aren’t you a pretty young thing,” Chester said with a chuckle, palming his growing bulge. After he set down his helmet, Erik brushed loose strands of hair behind his ear before kneeling, undoing the laces holding the shady merchant’s trousers closed. Yet another chuckle was heard as Erik pulled out Chester’s cock.  
  
“It’ll be a pleasure to have such a lovely boy relieve my suffering,” he said as he watched the warrior peel back the foreskin before licking the head, not even flinching as he probed the foreskin with his tongue before taking it into his mouth, finding a rhythm rather quickly, surprising the masked man.  
  
“What’s this? Have you done this before, boy? Heh, I’m quite impressed. You suck just as well as you fight-ah~!”  
  
He flinched when he felt Erik’s teeth graze his cock, a not-so-subtle way for the Undead to say he was displeased with what he was hearing. He even managed to shoot the merchant a dirty look, despite having the human’s prick in his mouth.  
  
“Now now, don’t be so angry, boy. I’m a man of my word, you’ll see.”  
  
Despite his clear annoyance at the man, Erik was clearly not skimping on his technique, intent on making the masked man cum.  
  
“Ohhh, you’re so good at this, boy…keep it up and you’ll certainly be able to save your souls. Just one thing though…you’re not going fast enough.”  
  
Erik felt a gloved hand grab his ponytail as he soon found himself being forced to suck at a faster pace, a satisfied sigh escaping his lips as he one-handedly face fucked the warrior. It wasn’t long before Erik found his face pressed against Chester’s groin, unable to withdraw as he found himself overwhelmed by the merchant’s scent, a part of him grimacing as he felt himself growing hard. Finally, when he thought he was about to pass out, Chester let him go, chuckling as he pulled back, coughing and gasping for air.  
  
“Won’t be long now, boy. Better be ready, because you’ll be swallowing a lot.”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Erik resumed sucking, but just when he got the merchant in deep enough to lick his balls while sucking him off, he felt gloved hands on either side of his head, firmly holding onto him as, with a lustful groan, he spent himself in the Undead’s mouth and throat, his cock twitching.  
  
“Ohhh yes…that’s it Erik…”  
  
After several long moments, he finally released his hold on Erik’s head as the Undead withdrew, swallowing the massive load the shady con man had made the warrior take, chuckling as he watched the handsome young man effortlessly swallow, which only served to make Chester chuckle yet again.  
  
“Such a good boy…perhaps we can take things further, hmm? I’m far from done, Erik.”  
  
The Undead glowered but said nothing, keeping his eyes on the man. Yet another chuckle accompanied the gentle nudge of the shady merchant’s boot against Erik’s bulge.  
  
“Seems like you’re up for it, huh?”  
“S-shut up,” came the brunette’s reply as he watched the man chuckle as he took off his hat, revealing slicked back blonde hair beneath it as he pulled the Undead to his feet.  
  
“Ohh, don’t be that way, boy. Clearly, you’re just a natural-born slut. There’s no need to deny that,” As he spoke, he pushed up his mask, revealing a surprisingly handsome, if somewhat older man with an infuriating smirk on his lips. That smirk of his grew into a malicious grin when he saw Erik blush.  
  
“Please me more and you can take the moss clumps for free. How’s that sound, boy?”  
  
After a few moments, still blushing, Erik gave his response.  
  
“S-sure…whatever you want…”  
  
The warrior was desperate for the moss clumps, as he had used quite a bit of his souls to upgrade and repair his gear, so if this meant getting free stuff, then so be it, he’d let anyone do what they wanted with him.  
  
“Good…since you’ve been such a good boy, perhaps you deserve a reward.”  
  
The next thing Erik knew, Chester was kissing him. The strange, coppery quality found on the con man’s breath and tongue only served to make the Undead’s groin ache with want as he melted into the kiss, slipping his tongue into it as the merchant returned the gesture, already hard again. When the kiss finally broke, Erik’s resistance was all but gone as he awkwardly staggered toward the wall, leaning against it as he felt Chester move behind him. Before he knew it, the laces holding his pants shut were swiftly undone as his own cock was freed, the fabric of his trousers pushed down as the warm, twitching cock of the con man pressed against his rear, precum dribbling obscenely down the cleft of his cheeks as he felt those gloved fingers spread him open, the head probing at his hole. The Undead winced when he felt Chester spit onto his cock, smearing his saliva and precum over the head and against Erik’s hole. He slowly pressed himself into the young man’s hole, easing inside as the warrior moaned.  
  
“Mmmmh~! Never thought an Undead could feel so warm inside…I suppose it’s because you’re more human right now, huh?”  
  
“J-just shut up and get it over with,” Erik replied, biting back a moan as he felt the hunter start thrusting. Chester chuckled as he reached for the younger male’s prick, taking great pleasure in trying to get him to cry out.  
  
“Don’t lie, boy. You love this, I can tell.”  
  
Chester started to thrust harder and deeper into the young man, nuzzling his neck as he continued to stroke him off. Despite his best attempts, Erik was having trouble remaining quiet as the con man continued to torment him, chuckling as he finally forced a moan out of the brunette.  
  
“Finally being honest with yourself, huh? I’ll have you screaming like a whore before we’re done here.”  
  
Erik opened his mouth to try and counter only to moan loudly as he ground against Chester.  
  
“Y-you bastard…how long are you going to keep-gh!”  
  
Another lustful moan was forced out as he felt Chester strike his prostate, pushing him over the edge as his seed splattered on the wall and the ground.  
  
“Done already? You lasted longer than I thought…take this~!”  
  
With a cry, Erik felt Chester cum inside him, semen spilling out of his hole around the hunter’s cock. With a gasp, he felt his unexpected partner pull out of his ass.  
  
“Well now, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”  
  
Chester chuckled as Erik pulled his trousers back on, stuffing his softening prick back into his pants before reaching for his helmet.  
  
“Gonna keep your word, old man?”  
  
Chester laughed at Erik’s words once the Undead pulled his helmet back on.  
  
“I’m a man of my word, boy. Here.”  
  
With that, he pulled out the moss clumps he promised, handing them to the Undead, who quickly pocketed them.  
  
“…Thank you,” he said as he turned to leave.  
“Oh no, dear boy, thank _you,_ ” purred Chester. He knew the boy would be back.

  
They would always be back.  
FIN


End file.
